Bride
by OliviaHills
Summary: She was the most beautiful princess he had ever laid eyes on; one look, and he knew she had to be his wife. After the Ice King kidnaps Fionna and decides to make an honest woman out of the adventuress, can Finn, Jake and Cake rescue her before the I Do?
1. First Laid My Eyes On You

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Adventure time.

Hi you guys. ANS Is back :)

After Cold Dead and In love, I didn't think there was much left for me to write for Adventure Time. Then I watched that episode, you know, where the Ice King captures all those princesses and makes then play musical instruments, and I thought, hey, if Ice King can't catch any luck in his universe, why not try the other universe?

So I attempted it.

Ice King is perfectly able to switch universes (kept that part totally ambiguous, so you guys can make of it what you want), and he's done it many times, but never laid eyes on such a beautiful girl before. And before he really knows who that girl's counterpart is, he decides to make her his bride. Finn, Jake, Cake, Gumball, and Marshal must save Fionna from being married off to the Ice King; but can they make it in time?

Ladies and Gentlemens, I present, _Bride_!

* * *

><p>1: First Laid My Eyes On You.<p>

* * *

><p>Among the scattered debris of the royal chambers and amidst the chaos of two enemies in a fight to the death, he saw <em>her<em>.

Sweat coursing off her forehead that smeared her eye makeup, blonde hair in a frenzied mess, and once eye-catching white dress with gold lace torn to shreds by the unexpected confrontation, she was still the most beautiful princess he had ever laid eyes on.

He_ had_ to have her.

"You got me to show up in a _dress_!" even near ear-splitting volumes, her voice mimicked the melodies of the angels, "and a pur—the_ purse_! My _sword_!"

He watched silently from the open window of the room as his princess ran back to the discarded purse, narrowly avoiding a barrage of Icicles traveling at fifty miles an hour towards her head, and pull out the weapon, sword shining brightly and giving off a deadly aurora to the observing king. It didn't dishearten his sister, however; she simply laughed, transforming his princesses only chance at victory into a heavy ball of pure ice, which, in a feat not even the Ice King would've thought of, she swung at his sister, whaling on her so viciously that he could hear the bows from across the room.

'_I've never seen a creature so elegant in her fighting style'_, he gushed, as his beautiful princess used her Ice Ball weapon to free an…oddly familiar teenager from his Ice cocoon on the ceiling, '_so daring in her escapades, so determined to win…'_

The ice that had fallen from the cocoon trapped his sister to the floor, where she lay, seemingly vanquished, as his princess and the pink boy in her arms made a daring jump all the way to the floor, sending the ice and snow into a frenzy as she fell. All was quiet; even the boy in her arms gazed up at his princess in awe, for it seemed she was made of steel and iron then just a regular girl. She let him go, and as he was ready to gush his thanks and gratitude towards the heroine, the door swung open.

"_What's goin' on in here_—"

Even Ice King had to raise an eyebrow at the giant, pink bowed talking cat the burst in the door, taking in the entire chaos around her and coming to a false conclusion; she jumped at the pink boy, eyes ablaze and screaming in anger as she landed on his face.

"_Don't you touch her_!"

As the boy ran to the corner and his princess comforted what was most likely her pet talking cat, he could see the ice that covered his sister stir, and before he had a chance to warn his princess of the danger, his sister shot an Ice attack, nearly freezing the cat in place. But as she shot the final beam, his princess launched her attack, sending the magical Tiara flying and her powers rendered useless.

"And _this_ is for yankin' my heart-guts!" With one final blow, she sent his sister rocketing towards the floor, chest heaving and breath labored in exhaustion from the excruciating fight. He didn't need to see any more after this; the victor was obvious, and what step he should take next, was obvious.

The Ice King turned, ready to wait on the abandoned balcony until the ball was over and his princess decided to leave, when he heard her musical voice through the window. He turned back, listening intently.

"No way, man. Not interested," he peered through the window as his princess sighed and removed her hand from the pink boy's face, most likely rejecting whatever offer he proposed, "I think the reason I have all these guy friends, and not boyfriends, is because, I don't really wanna date any of em. I'll know what I want, if, and when, it ever comes along."

_If and when it ever comes along, hm?_ The Ice King pondered the sentence, finger tapping thoughtfully against his bearded chin, when an idea struck him. An idea so grand, it brought a smile to his withered face, felt the excitement bubble in his stomach like soda pop. And suddenly, he couldn't wait for the stupid ball to be over.

'_Good things come to those who wait_,' he reminded himself, taking one last peek at his newest obsession as she strode out the door, cat in one hand and pink boy in another, '_and boy, do I have a good thing coming my way.'_

* * *

><p>He had started visiting the land of Aaa about two years ago, when he was in that <em>crazy <em>discovering Alternate Universes phase, right after he dropped the World Peace phase and right before the Kiss Era. He had finished his portal made out of science, magic and ice the same day Gunter had forgotten to eat one of his fish for din-din, and accidentally left it in front of the portal. As he went to tweak some flaws with the dimension swapper, he didn't notice the fish in front of his foot, and as a result, slipped in. Ice King couldn't say he remembered what Universe Traveling was like, but when he woke up, he was in the exact same place, with his snow-monsters, penguins, and gender-swapped persona

The two bonded almost instantly, telling stories about how many princesses (or princes) they captured on a daily basis, what their plans for world domination were (obviously to freeze it in ice) and how irritating Finn and Jake (Fionna and Cake in her universe) were when they interrupted and ruined perfectly good plans. And soon enough, they made almost daily visits to the other's universe; sometimes Ice Queen would come over and chat, and most of the times Ice King would just come over to vent; so finding his sister battling the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life had been a complete surprise, but definitely not a waste of time. He would talk to his sister about it later. For now, he needed to get his hands on the girl he knew he would love the first time he laid eyes on her.

After the ball had let each guest on their merry way, it was simple following his princess home, as Ooo and Aaa's landscapes were exactly the same down to the smallest flower, though the colors may have been a little off. He watched her, elegant even when looking like a hot mess, walk down a dark, unprotected part of the woods, to her abode.

"What an exhausting night, Cake," she sighed heavily, dropping the cat to the forest floor, "I'm so frickin' tired." She plopped on the ground, probably for a quick breather, setting her yellow hair on the leaves.

"Oh please, girl," the cat rolled her eyes, using her teeth to grasp the girl by the collar of her dress, and drag her across the ground, "we're almost home; when we get there, you can sleep till tomorrow night if you want."

His princess smiled dreamily, yawning and standing on her feet, "I can't wait."

'_Neither can I, my sweet_,' Ice King smiled, baring his long white teeth, and hovered over the pair.

"Neither can I."

Though the Ice King had whispered the words, his plan worked perfectly; the princess heard his voice instantly, fists balled and blonde hair whipping around, looking for the intruder. Her cat hissed, ears flared and listening to the forest intently.

"What was that, Cake?" his princess, alarmed and unarmed whispered to the cat. Deliberately, the Ice King flapped his beard with more oomph than before, and broke a small branch off of a tree nearby. She avoided the fallen tree limb, crying out in frustration, and gritting her teeth.

"Show yourself, coward!" she challenged to the sky, "Come out and fight like a man! I'll take you!"

Finally, he poised himself for the kill. As quickly as his beard could manage, he swooped in like a bat out of hell, nabbing his princess under the armpits and lifting her up, to which she screamed in alarm, scratching and kicking at her assailant blindly. He didn't bother turning back as he angered cry of the cat reached his ears, but when he felt claws rake his knee, he took the princess in one arm, using the other to blast the stupid animal with an ice beam.

"On the contrary my dear," he giggled, suddenly as giddy as a love stricken schoolgirl when he managed eye contact with his princess, "It is _I _who will be taking_ you_."

She didn't seem as giddy, however, "Let me _go_, you old freak!" she flailed, screeching bloody murder as they were lifted higher and higher into the night sky, "_Cake_! _Cake go get help_!"

But the animal made no response. And as she looked down, Ice King feared the threat of tears of pain from his beloved when she realized the cat was trapped in a block of ice, frozen in mid battle-cry. His princess ceased her flailing, as she would risk falling to her death from the height they had achieved in the short time, and let him carry her silently. They flew over the familiar landscape of Aaa, past the Bubblegum castle and the forest, to his sister's territory; when his princess caught the sight of the Ice mountain, she halfheartedly twisted, trying to escape his grip. When she understood it was completely pointless, she stopped, switching her thoughts.

"She'll be alright, won't she?"

The Ice King snorted, "Your cat will be fine, my dear; the spell I cast only lasts for an hour," the answer seemed to satisfy her, as she breathed out a sigh of relief, "more than enough time for you to get acquainted to your new home, my dear."

"New home?" she repeated tensing again as the Ice King held up his hand, making a light blue doorway-looking structure appear from thin air, at the opening of the Ice Mountain, "What do you mean, _New Home_? I like my old one just fine, thanks!"

"Oho, you silly, silly princess, you," the old man chuckled, regarding the girl as if she were a naïve child, which she didn't much appreciate, "how else would we be able to be together as husband and wife?"

His princess froze completely, as if he had just cast a frost spell on the girl. Eyes distant and unfocused, she didn't even respond as the Ice King suddenly resumed his flying at a much faster speed, topping forty miles an hour, and heading straight for the doorway at the entrance of the Ice Cave.

"Hold on, my dear," he whispered, tightening his grip. His princess said nothing; simply stared into Lumpy Space, "this may be a bumpy ride."

His speed topped forty; fifty, and yet his princess made no move to resist, still staring blankly at thin air.

It wasn't until the final kilometers, where the blue was so bright it burned his eyes and the speeds sent her hair and dress into a frenzy, she screamed.

"I'm getting _married?_!"

The Ice King said nothing; he simply laughed as she screamed, and his giddy laughter and her screams of terror reverberated into the night air long after they left.

* * *

><p>First chapter is finite!<p>

Hope you guys review, I really want to know how I did.


	2. Once Upon A Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.

Thanks you guys for the positivity; here's the second chapter of Bride.

Summary: After Fionna is kidnapped by the Ice King, Finn, Jake, Cake and the rest of their friends have to save her before the dreaded 'I Do'. But will they get there in time?

* * *

><p>02: Once Upon A Time, In The Land Of Ooo…<p>

* * *

><p>Finn was bored.<p>

But this was no ordinary bored; oh no, this bored sunk deep underneath his skin and spread quickly, like a disease, to the other inhabitants of Ooo, turning them into sluggish, bored shells like himself. Even time itself seemed to slow to a complete halt this hot afternoon; the sun hung low in the sky, as it did nearly four hours ago, and no clouds rolled by to lighten its intense heat. There were no problems to be solved, no wizards to punch down, no princesses to save—he had made sure of this, doing a clean sweep of the areas of Ooo at least three times, and finding nothing out of the ordinary.

A sigh sounded next to him.

"Man, I'm bored," Jake plopped down on the hill, panting profusely, "there's nothing to do today."

"Go visit lady." Finn provided a quick-fix solution to the mind-numbing boredom. Once again, the dog sighed, face-planting on the grass.

"Her and Bubblegum went to some _lame_ royals convention in Breakfast Kingdom. She won't be back, for like, a decade."

The human snorted. "You mean ten days, dude?"

"Man, whatever!" Jake retorted, throwing his paws in the air angrily, and lifting his head, "It's still gonna be a long time!"

"Yeah…" the blonde boy wiped excess sweat off his forehead, too hot to respond to his animal companion. The sun began to set, a blessing on the excruciatingly humid day, when he saw the Ice King's pale form fly over his head. It may have been the glare of the star, or just his worn eyes, but Finn could've sworn that as he went by, he saw-

"Was that the Ice King?"

Finn shrugged, shading his eyes with a sweaty hand and turning towards the Ice Kingdom, "Couldn't see, man. Did it look like him?"

"Most def," Jake nodded, brushing the dirt off his knees, already transitioning into save-the-princess mode, "it looked like he had someone with him."

The blonde glanced at his brother, then the fleeting shadow of Ice King floating back to his Castle, and if his eyes hadn't failed him, Finn could make out the old man carrying something in his arms, and it looked like whatever it was, it was giving him a hard time. He noticed the Ice King flying erratically back to his home with the cargo, and the adventurer perked up instantly; someone needing saving was the opposite of _boring_.

"Hey Jake," Finn smiled, baring dimples, and tapping on his wrist, "what time is it?"

The dog nodded, jowls flapping up and down from the movement, "You don't even have to say it, bro."

And with that, the adventuring duo left behind the boredom of Tuesday afternoon, in the prospect of something exciting.

* * *

><p>"No way, old creepy dude."<p>

He hadn't imagined the princess of his dreams would have been so stubborn; the blonde crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at the ice wall and shooting down every attempt he made to talk to her. She did, however, let Gunter inside the cell, and held the penguin in her lap for comfort, petting it on the head every few minutes, as she ripped the dress he had left for her in the cell to bits, pulling off pieces of the expensive fabrics and jewels and throwing them at the Ice King's face.

"But you're amazing at handling my penguins! That means we should get married as soon as possible," she raised a brow at the old man, and Ice King felt a blush creep on his cheeks, an awkward laugh escaping from his lips, "…wow, that sounded so much better in my head."

"Then you should've kept it there. Like you should've kept me in my universe…world…whatever," she raised her hands in frustration, and Gunter nuzzled her throat in comfort, "I don't even know where I am now!"

"Didn't I explain it to you?"

"_No_. All you did was throw me in this stupid cell with your penguin and give me this dress." She held the shredded fabric in her hand, shaking in in distress and throwing it back down onto the floor where it belonged; the Ice King cleared his throat as she began to stomp on it.

"Well, my lady," she stopped her tantrum to glare at the Ice King for the nickname, "I had been visiting my sister, and when I finally found her, I was surprised to see her getting hammered by such a beautiful princess such as yourself."

_Sister_? Fionna squinted at the bearded man, now noticing the uncanny resemblance he bore to her arch enemy. She would've never expected there would be another person even crazier than the Ice Queen, but as he stood before her, twiddling his fingers together and almost bouncing up and down as he waited for her answer, the blonde could admit she had been pretty darn wrong.

"Ice Queen, right?" he nodded, "yeah, y'all are twins. And…and what was that last part? About the beautiful princess?"

The old guy laughed childishly, almost shrugging off Fionna's question indefinitely, "Why, I was talking about you, silly! Such a _modest_ princess."

It hit Fionna in the chest, and it took her a minute to realize it was just Gunter playfully poking her stomach. It was common knowledge that the Ice Queen loved to predator on princes. So the Ice Queen was her male counterpart, and if she was right, the Ice King predatored on the princesses. And the Ice Queen always wanted to marry the princes; she wasn't interested in non-princes, and if he was like her…

"I'm not a princess, dude."

"Wha?" he had zoned out while waiting for Fionna to reply, "what'ja say?"

"I said, I'm not a princess," she repeated loudly, "I'm Fionna the Adventuress. I protect_ princes_, but I'm not royal. So can I leave now?"

He stared at her, and finally she could see the gears turning in his head; the prospect of freedom was a mere second away, and if he would just open that latch and let her go back home, he would avoid being beaten to a pulp and she would never have to see a dress ever again. Yes, she saw him coming closer, saw him reaching for the lock—

"Whoopsie! It was unlocked," he chucked to himself, shaking his head and closing the latch with a click, and Fionna…well, Fionna could do nothing but stare, as the beginnings of a temper tantrum turned her cheeks a bright red, "so you won't try to _escapey-wapey_ my little _Queenie-eenie_."

He cooed a safe distance away from the bars, and the blonde shot up, blue eyes alight in rage. She dropped Gunter to the ground, where he waddled to the corner of the room, before, like a cat in heat, scratching at the bars, bellowing her warrior cry at her assailant.

"_Ice King_!"

"You let her go!"

Fionna paused mid-shriek. She had belted out the Ice King's name in pure, unfiltered anger, but after those two words, she hadn't opened her mouth again; the only people in the room were the Ice King and her, and she doubted Gunter could speak not a word, save his 'wek' sound. She looked around, whirled this way and that, and suddenly, as a gaping hole marred the smooth ice of the walls, Fionna found her answer.

"Finn! Jake!" The Ice King shot blizzard beams at the duo, but both proved faster than his powers, avoiding it quickly and swinging their weapons again. The dog, with the powers to stretch like a rubber band, snagged the King with one oversized arm, and the human boy carried with him a sword, one that—

Fionna did a double take; surely enough, she was watching a human boy do battle with the Ice King. A human boy…a _human_ boy, with the same colored shirt, the same bag, almost the same hat—and from a distance, Fionna could see a tiny tuft of yellow hair sticking out from under that almost same hat…a _human_ boy.

Beside herself, she grinned as he landed a punch right on the wacko's nose. Red gushed out of the broken appendage, and he fell headfirst into the floor, and together, the team came in for a high-five, not paying attention to much else; and as the celebration still went on, neither of them saw the Ice King arise from the floor, Ice Beams already prepared in his hands and an angered look in his eyes.

"You guys!" she jumped up and down, gaining their attention quickly, "behind you! Behind you!"

The dog looked, stretching a fist too late, as the ice beam had already hit him head on; the boy, however, didn't turn. He started at Fionna in awe, and she stared right back, in equal surprise.

"Are you…are you—"

She opened her mouth, but before even a sound could be uttered from her lips, the second ice beam struck, and, what was probably the last human male in Aaa, suddenly turned into a popsicle.


End file.
